Ben 23 (omni11)
Ben 23 is a series created by omni11, where Azmuth leaves Ben with 23 aliens, mostly Ben's first aliens from the Ben 10 original series. Plot Not long after Store 23, Ben is not as much of ego maniac as he was, but to get him under more control, Azmuth leaves him with his first 23 aliens. Characters Ben Tennyson -''' The alternate counterpart of Ben Tennyson, who is only about 11, 12, or 13. He used to have about 50, or 90 as he claimed, but now, Azmuth has given him 23. Now he, Gwen, and Azmuth travel the earth in the new upgraded Rust Bucket, stopping evil aliens '''Aliens Azmuth kept in the omnitrix Charcoal Man (Heatblast) Handy Man (Four Arms) Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) Hard Shard (Diamondhead) Speedyquick (XLR8) Yuck Bug (Stinkfly) Smartoad (Grey Matter) Technic (Upgrade) Merfish (Ripjaws) Spectzor (Ghostfreak) Rollaway (Cannonbolt Mind Vine (Wildvine) Howlhound (Wolf Blitzer) Bandage King (Snare-Oh) Lightningstine (Frankenstrike) Vomit Man (Upchuck) Duplicat (Ditto) Eye Guy (EyeGuy) Giant Manster Way Big) Plug Man (Feedback) Ogre-Face (Toepick) Freezelizard (Articguana) Shortshock (Buzzshock) 'Gwen Tennyson -' The alternate counterpart of Gwen Tennyson, who just returned from a boarding school. Like her counterpart, she can also use magic. Now that she's back, she helps Ben and Azmuth stop evil aliens 'Azmuth -' The smartest being in five galaxies, helps Ben take down evil aliens and trains him to use the omnitrix. 'Tetrax Shard -' Helps Ben occasionally deal with evil threats. 'Kevin Levin -' The 23rd Dimension form of Kevin. Like the 10th dimension Kevin, he has the power to absorb energy. After absorbing the Omnitrix's 23 aliens DNA, he mutated into Kevin 24, with all 23 of Ben's alien's powers. '1. And Then There Was 23 -' Not long after Store 23, Gwen has returned from a boarding school, meeting Azmuth. After they hear of alien activity over Earth, Azmuth upgrades the Rust Bucket and they head out, Ben encounters Vilgax's drones. '2. Animo 23 -' Ben 23 meets the 23rd dimension Dr. Animo, who is planning to bring back B.C. as he did in the Ben 10 episode Washington B.C. '3. Hunted Again -' The Six Six and Krabb of Dimension 23 are sent to take Ben's Omnitrix. Tetrax of the 23rd dimension returns to help Ben, Gwen, and Azmuth take down the bounty hunters. '4. Clown Drama -' Ben must get over his fear of clowns, when The 23rd Dimension Circus Freaks turns everyone at their circus into freaky clowns under Zombozo's control. '5. Robo Rojo -' Ben and the gang battle the 23rd dimension Rojo, who again in this dimension has been fused with one Vilgax's drones. '6. Droned -' Ben is trapped by Vilgax's drones, while Azmuth and Gwen are trying to find him while dealing with a couple of the drones themselves. '7. Ghost with the Most Freak -' When Dr. Animo blast the omnitrix while Ben is Spectzor, he is stuck in that form. Now, he and the gang must find Animo and take the blaster to reverse the effects. '8. Lucky Girl 23 -' After a battle with Dimension 23 Hex, Gwen obtains one of the dimensions charms of bazel, she, like the 10th dimension Gwen, she has become Lucky Girl. '9. Kevin 24 -' After an argument with Azmuth, Ben 23 meets the 23rd Dimension Kevin. Ben realizes he should've listened to Azmuth when, Kevin doesn't turn out to be so nice '10. 23rd Squid face -' Ben encounters the 23rd Dimension Vilgax, who, like in the 10th dimension, has captured Ben and plans to take the omnitrix. Now, Azmuth and Gwen, who is just now learning about the plumbers, need to find Ben, and help him fight Vilgax. Season 2 '11. Partner -'''Ben and the gang encounter the 23rd dimension Phil, who isn't any better than the 10th dimension phill '''12. Luck Number 23 -' Hex and Charmcaster of dimension 23 break free in order to destroy the gang. Gwen becomes Lucky Girl again, when she gains a charm of bazel with all the powers combined. '13. Gwen 23 -' Ben suddenly wakes up in a world, where he doesn't have the omnitrix. When the time he found it arrives, Ben goes for the omnitrix, but Gwen reaches it first. '14. 24 again -' Kevin 24 returns, now being able to transform into any of Ben's alien forms, and is framing Ben. After Kevin has a power struggle, it results in a monstrous transformation. Category:Ben 23 Category:Series Category:Bad Grammar